


Daddy Like....

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Unrequited Love, pain fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius is far to attracted to his sons friend. It wouldn't be as bad if that boy wasn't Harry Potter...and it would be almost ok if when he closed his eyes he could picture Harry screaming in pleasure...and not agony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy Like

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work. I only have 4 chapters finished, please oh please give me some feedback, I'll post a chapter a day until I run out of story...then I'm counting on you lovely fangirls to help me fill in the blanks. (oh and the title is supposed to be said in a creepy voice with lots of leering...)

Lucius sat on the back patio of Malfoy manor and watched his son playing in the pool. It was the summer after his final year at Hogwarts and the war was over. Malfoy thanked Merlin every day that neither he nor his son had ended up in Azkaban. But they hadn’t deserved it. Lucius knew he was a coward, he always had been. And if he was completely honest he didn’t have much of a conscience or a moral compass either. But he wasn’t evil. He didn’t go out of his way to hurt people, he just followed the strongest leader. He had an odd ability to spot the strongest leader and his eyes tracked the one swimming in his pool with his son.

He didn’t believe he would ever see his son and Harry Potter being friends, the concept would have been laughable a few years ago. But here they were, Harry and Draco swimming away happily in the large pool in the sun. It was amazing how quickly they had settled their differences after the war. Harry could almost look Lucius in the face without disgust. That thought made his eyes sway over the hard dark lines of Potter’s skin. Firm muscles and a gracious tan made Potter’s body into something particularly exquisite. He stood to get out of the pool and it was like someone had slowed time.

He saw Potter reach to grab a towel and the bunching and flexing of the muscles in his arms and chest had a truly amazing impact on Lucius. Harry wiped his face off and then dried his hair, every little detail seemed slowed and intense, the flecks of water when Harry shook his head to the way his eyes met Lucius’ eyes when he looked up. Harry smiled and Lucius felt himself grow hard. He hated his reaction. He loved his wife but their marriage had grown stale. He supposed it was just pent up hormones, but the way Harry looked at him... Lucius could almost convince himself Harry wanted him back. Harry had a bad habit of licking his lips to much, as he did now, walking towards Lucius. Lucius kept his eyes at face level, fighting with all his being not to track those eyes down to Harry’s waist...and lower. Harry picked up a fruity drink from the table and sipped it. The cup emptied surprisingly fast, as had the other five he had consumed. Harry met his eyes and grinned.

“How’s it going Mr. Malfoy? I love your house. And these drinks....” Harry sipped at it again making an annoying sucking sound that oddly made Lucius harden.

“Just fine Harry, call me Lucius, I suppose, since you’ve finally become friends with my son I might as well extend the same regard. I’m not to old to be your friend am I Harry?” He said these words without thinking biting his lip and realizing he sounded like an old pervert. But Harry was an adult now, he was perfectly legal. And the same age as my son, Lucius though to himself. Which makes him approximately half my age. And then there is the whole...male thing.

“Of course not Lucius.” Harry said his name with a delightful twist of his lips and Lucius felt his cock expand some more, his eyes glued to those lips. Harry seemed to notice.

“Are you okay, Lucius, you look a bit...flushed.” Harry licked his lips at the last words delighting in the bob of the older man's Adam's apple. He had never really considered many men attractive but given the large quantity of alcohol in his system, and the hungry way Lucius was eyeing him, Harry had the strangest urge to go and sit on his lap. A house elf brought him yet another drink and he found himself doing just that.

Harry had changed a lot in the past few months. Though he was still sad sometimes it was like an amazing weight had been lifted from his chest. He could finally be just Harry. And now that Draco had apologized to him for all the things he had done over the years, and thanked Harry for saving his life, they had become friends. It wasn’t a deep friendship, they were still vastly different people, but they got along alright. Right now it wasn’t the junior he was interested in. His eyes watched Lucius’ mouth as he stood, those lips going dry as Harry took a few steps closer to him. He eyed the older man as he stepped closer. Lucius wasn’t old really, just mature. Harry eyed the pale skin of the older mans chest. It was hairless and perfectly smooth, well muscled and made him want to run his hands over it. He had a feeling he would get a chance as he sat himself firmly on Lucius’ lap. He wiggled himself into a comfortable position, pretending to ignore the hard cock pressed against his arse or the particular way Lucius groaned when he wiggled.

Dear lord this boy intends to kill me. He felt Harry’s firm thighs and tight arse wiggle teasingly as he sat down on his lap. He had a drink in his hand and his legs draped over the side of the chaise, his back resting against Lucius’ shoulder. It was then that Lucius lost all hope for keeping himself sane.

“Harry, I highly doubt you are completely unaware of why you shouldn’t be sitting on my lap. But seeing as you are, should I explain exactly how hard you are making it for me?” He emphasized hard with a slight thrust of his hips grinding his unnaturally hard member against Harry’s arse and thighs. Harry turned around and grinned at him.

“Is it just me, or are you also wondering what Draco is thinking right about now?” Lucius sat up in a flash knocking Harry to the ground without an apology and hurrying quickly into the house. Harry lay on the ground laughing and looked towards Draco who was looking over at him with an expression of complete confusion.

“Harry...correct me if I am wrong...I most definitely could be, but did I or did I not just see you sitting on my father’s lap?” Harry couldn’t stop his laughter at the complete bewilderment in that tone. He nodded as he lay on the ground laughing. He stayed on the ground for several reasons. The first was he was drunk, and it seemed like a great place to be laying. And the second was that he was laughing to hard to move. But the third reason, the most pressing one was the fact that he doubted Draco would appreciate the hard on tenting his swim trunks.

Lucius didn’t come down for dinner that night, preferring not to come face to face with his son, or Harry for that matter. Harry slept over that night and Lucius found himself lying on his bed as his wife dozed next to him. He found himself stroking his own cock, dreaming of Harry’s mouth, his hands, his arse. He knew it was wrong but he was so hard as he thought about it. He stroked himself along picturing Harry’s eyes, those sparkling bottle green eyes that bored into him, and the sly look on his face as he licked his lips. He came with a cry causing Narcissa to look over at him oddly, he ignored her and rolled over to try to sleep.

Harry was having similar problems. He was deep asleep and the things going on in his head were not appropriate for all ages. He felt Lucius strain against him, felt that glorious cock against his arse. He felt those long thin fingers on his cock and those lips on his. He came with a cry waking himself up. Draco rolled over and stared off the edge of the bed at him. He ignored him and rolled over. Harry had never really fantasized about men, he found some attractive...but not in the same way he was attracted to women. He had fallen asleep convincing himself he had just been drunk and horny, that he wasn’t actually attracted to Lucius’ slick smoke and honey voice, or his white blond hair...and then he had that dream.

He could still feel the way that smirk gave way under his lips. It was much to detailed for a dream and it took him forever to fall back asleep, feeling ashamed for the wet sticky spot in his pants. He finally gave up on sleeping and chose to wander the halls. He found himself in the library, attracted to the sound of crackling flames. He walked in, keeping an eye out for whoever had lit the fire and found himself sitting in a chair in front of the flames. He had lost himself momentarily in the flicker of those flames before he felt the figure standing behind his chair.

He didn’t even have to turn around before he knew who it was. Lucius had finally let himself get out of bed and pace the house, finding comfort in the library, he had went to shut out a light in another room before he settled down and came back to find Harry dazed in his chair. Harry looked exhausted and a part of his mind wanted to know what he would look like spent. He wanted to see this gorgeous boy on his knees before him. But he fought the urge, for now.

“Harry, what are you doing up?” He asked, he had a feeling Harry was awake for the same reason he was, and when Harry’s eyes met his own the spark of attraction was unbelievable.

“Just couldn’t sleep Lucius...dreams.” he met Lucius’s eyes and waited for the inevitable comment.

“Bad dreams?” Lucius asked, feeling his cock throb at the idea of Harry dreaming about him. Harry shook his head, yawning. That mouth looked so tempting, Lucius honestly didn’t know if he wanted to kiss it or fuck it...either or sounded nice right now.

“No not bad, good...very good.” His eyes met the older man’s and Lucius smirked. That was the last straw for Harry who leaned his head up and met those smirking lips with a firm kiss. Lucius gave in instantly, knocking Harry back against the chair he pressed their lips together. Lucius’ tongue snaked out and begged entry as their lips mashed together teeth and tongue and lips all warring for dominance as he pulled Harry out of the chair and backed him into a wall. He rubbed himself against Harry. Harry moaned as his hard cock was rubbed against another hard cock. Harry bit Lucius’ lip as he moaned and Lucius rubbed harder against him. Despite his earlier release Harry felt himself nearing the brink as he was pressed against the wall those hips rocking against him and that long erection stroking his threw him over the edge and he came with a cry, embarrassingly quickly.

Lucius came a second later and Harry could feel the hot, wet, stickyness of their orgasms seeping into his pants. He didn’t move though. He was to exhausted to move as Lucius looked down and realized what they had done. He blanched even paler then usual and ran away.


	2. Sadists Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some reviews, and kudos, I need to know how crap it is LOL

Harry stood in the library for at least ten minutes before he finally cast a cleaning spell. And then he sat down to think. He knew somewhere in his mind that he really shouldn’t want to do that again quite as much as he did. He also knew that being in Lucius’ arms had been the most perfect moment ever. But to be honest, he wasn’t in love with the man. Whenever he tried to conjure up feelings stronger then lust he had to consider the truth of who the man was. It was more then just sleeping with Malfoy’s father, he felt he could survive that emotionally, even if it was taboo. And it wasn’t just an older man, that he could also have dealt with. But no, this was Lucius Malfoy.

If you had of asked Harry two maybe three years ago who he believed to be the top three most evil men, Lucius would have made number three. He was a Death Eater for crying out loud. An unrepentant Death Eater at that. Lucius Malfoy had avoided Azkhaban thanks to his own help. And some days he was ashamed of himself for that help. Him and Malfoy had just become friends and Draco came to him literally in tears explaining that he wasn’t going to be able to survive without his father. It had confused Harry at first, he had no idea Draco had such fond feeling for the man, and even worse he wasn’t sure when it was he decided that he cared enough about what Malfoy thought to do anything about it. Harry had argued of course, and when it became clear that Draco loved his father dearly Harry started to question the man’s character. Sure he had served the Dark Lord for decades, and sure he had tortured, raped, and murdered people for the sake of that Lord, but how could he be so bad if his son loved him so much.

He wasn’t always proud of himself for sticking up for Lucius when the eventual trial came around. But he had for Draco’s sake. That was one of the main reasons he was staying now. He knew that Lucius was good to his family, and he wanted to reconcile the violent evil man he knew with the one who tucked his son in at night. But apparently Harry found himself reacting more then he should towards Lucius. He tried to go over his own thoughts again, tried to understand what he was seeing. But he shied away from the thought in the back of his mind. The one that said gentle hands were all well and good, but the Lucius he wanted...was all about pain.

Lucius sat in his bathroom staring at the water in the tub. He had filled it up to take a nice long bath, but found himself unmoving on the toilet seat. He had kissed Harry. He had kissed Bloody Harry James Potter! He had in the past held that boy down and tortured him, or at least helped others do it. He had tortured some of Harry’s best friends, yet he knew Harry had fought for him at trial. He hadn’t needed to of course, Lucius could have conned his way out somehow, but to have the boy-who-lived come to the rescue of a convicted Death Eater...it was unthinkable. And now he sat thinking about it, thinking about how Harry’s lips had felt beneath his and how their bodies had meshed. He felt himself growing a bit hard at the look on Harry’s face as he came. Lucius stroked himself a bit picturing it. All soft skin and gentle caresses, he knew the feel of Harry’s skin against his would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He thought over his own feelings, trying to judge what he was doing. At one time he had faithfully served the Dark Lord. He had reveled in the power the man gave him, and felt he should always be at the foot of the throne. He was Lucius Malfoy, he worshipped power, and Harry was the new power. He considered this, that he just wanted Harry to like him because Harry was powerful. He tried to agree with this thought, tried to tell himself it was the answer. But he had to push away the image that sat in the back of his mind. The one that said when he had came, Harry made a face a lot like the one he did when he was screaming, and Lucius honestly didn’t know which turned him on more.

He stood and paced a bit more, trying to straighten out his mind. He knew he was a bit of a sadist, he knew causing other people pain turned him on. But he had never given into that. He had never hit his wife, or humiliated her. It was just something in the back of his head, something he never would have known about if he hadn’t been forced to torture muggles and muggleborns. Or so he told himself, but honestly he knew about it by the time he was in his fifth year of Hogwarts. He was a Slytherin for Merlin’s sake. Of course he has done some hurting, and some bullying, but..he wasn’t happy about the way he reacted to these things. Sadism is all well and good, when you can go about it without getting caught or without hurting anyone in an irrevocable way. He knew this, he knew he should keep his proclivities as far away from his sex life as possible. But it didn’t stop him from growing hard at the thought of Harry screaming in pain.

He shook his head again trying to clear it as he got up to pace the bathroom floor. He was pretty sure he could deal with the sadistic impulses towards that eighteen year old boy. He knew he could have sex with him, or not, and ignore those thoughts. Except...at the same time as he was picturing Harry screaming in pain, at the same time he was feeling himself grow hard...he also felt a fierce protectiveness. A feeling that said no one should be allowed to hurt this boy, except me. And that was the feeling that left him both chilled...and superheated.

Harry sat on the floor next to Draco’s bed and tried to figure out exactly what it was he wanted. It was one thing to fantasize about twisted things, another completely to contemplate actually doing them. But he could feel how hard he was getting at the though of it. He didn’t remember much from when he was here during the war, but he remembered Lucius. He hated to think about it because he tried to deny his own motivations ninety percent of the time. But he knew that Lucius’ face had been haunting his since he had seen him that night. The look on his face, the complete rapture as he cast the Cruciatus curse was just to much for Harry. He wanted that look turned on him, even if it did mean he was to bear the brunt of that pain.

He felt himself harden as he sat there and almost didn’t hear the door open. Lucius stood in the doorway and watched Harry, he felt the intense waves of emotion wafting off of him and knew he had to act. Harry looked up at him and he motioned for him to follow. Lucius cast one last look at his son sleeping peacefully on the bed and led Harry towards the spare room. Harry stepped inside and looked around, your basic spare room, rather dusty and large. There was a bed in the corner that had seen better days and Harry could picture the dust motes drifting up when they collapsed onto it. But Lucius just stood there for a moment appraising Harry, and then circled around him like a predator around prey. He stopped behind Harry and placed a light kiss to the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck. Harry heard him shudder before taking a step back.

He twisted Harry around to face him and looked over that beautiful young man. He bit his lip in indecision for a moment then looked at Harry sternly.

“Harry, work with me, as much as you can, but...if you want me to stop don’t hesitate to ask.” Lucius hated himself even as he saw Harry nod. Harry may have wanted sex, but he had no idea what he was getting himself into. But Harry just nodded and met Lucius’ eyes and Lucius pointed his wand towards that beautiful face and smiled his cruelest smile, feeling how his cock strained against his trousers as he said the next word.

“Kneel.” And Harry did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and kudo, give me an idea of how crap it is please...


	3. Masochists Revelry

Harry swallowed hard as he kneeled, back straight and legs parted. He felt an odd fear, a part of him wondering if he had misjudged, if this was more than a game to Lucius. But he saw the pure want and joy on Lucius’ face for a single moment before he put on the mask. And by Merlin, both those faces were beautiful. The first open and honest and needing. And the second all sharp lines and shadows, anger and fine restraint, as if he could kill without a thought, but had learned over the years to think. Harry felt himself grow hard as Lucius stared at him, and he awaited the words. He didn’t know what he wanted, just that he knew that this man over him was a truly evil man, and that he would give anything to fuck him.

Harry almost hated his response, but there was something to delicious about the cold fire in Malfoy’s eyes. Lucius circled him like he was prey, and he had to decide the best pattern in which to devour him. Lucius felt how tight his pants were getting and Harry eyed him with delight and satisfaction. His hand flew out and smacked that look off of Harry’s face. He felt that joy again as his hand connected with that smooth skin. And his cock twitched. He knew that the first one was the most concerning, sexual satisfaction was a normal part of sadism. Getting a feeling of joy from hurting something else...not so much a healthy response. Not that he should be considering what is and isn’t healthy. Not while his cock was aching and his hand was so tight around his wand, he wanted to cast it, but whipping was one thing. Certain things were called unforgivable for a reason.

But Harry’s eyes met his and smiled...it was like he was goading him. Almost as though he knew exactly what it was Lucius wanted to do. Harry did know what Lucius wanted. And as much as he was terrified by it, he wanted it too. He wanted that sheer blinding pain and the look of complete rapture on Lucius’s face. So he just smiled up at him, and waited. Lucius shook with bottled power and he bent down to look Harry in the eyes, a small smile playing on those cruel features. 

“Harry, what do you think would happen...if I cast the curse while I was inside you?” Harry shuddered at his casual use of the words, inside you. “Do you think it would be like an electric circuit? Going from me, into you...into me?” His hand stroked against the smooth skin of Harry’s face. “Or...will I just feel you spasming beneath me..your muscles clenching around my cock.” He placed a light Kiss on Harry’s cheek. And then smacked him so hard across the face he drew blood. Then he leaned down and wiped a smear of blood from Harry’s lip looking at it curiously. “And if so...which of us will be enjoying it more.” Harry shuddered and met his eyes again. Lucius held his wand tightly ignoring the urge to scream that spell, to make him scream. And then Harry smiled, a fierce smile as if he were bracing himself for something. He opened his mouth and before he could say those words, before he could ask for it, Lucius covered those lips with his own.

As much as he wanted to hear Harry plead, he knew he couldn’t allow Harry to get the upper hand. And also...he was to afraid of hurting Harry. Not physically, he had a feeling he would spend most of the night whipping him and beating him. But The curse...that was a bit much. That was more then anyone could stand for a bit of bed play. even a true sadist.

“Don’t say it Harry, you can’t ask me to. You would hate me when it’s done.” He whispered against Harry’s lips, ignoring the moans and whimpers coming from the young man. But Harry just kept shaking his head, his lips brushing Lucius as he moaned, and his moaning was begging and Lucius could not deal with that begging. Fighting urges is a difficult thing, but when your lover is begging you to give in, you lose your battle. So Lucius stood up and looked down at Harry, his face hard and filled with what looked like hate. He raised his wand and pointed it towards Harry and checked his power. He had to want Harry to hurt before it would work, so he believed it wouldn’t work well. And when that twisted smile hit his face he screamed the words like he would his lovers name.

“Crucio!” He cast and Harry jerked, his entire body wracked with pain, electric sparks and burning fire and he screamed Lucius’ name as he felt his insides burning. He had felt this curse many times, but never had it been this bad, never had the pain been this intense. And it stopped suddenly, no more then a second after it began, but that second felt like eternity. He collapsed onto the ground still shaking with aftershocks. And Lucius fell to his knees, his entire demeanor changing as he held Harry on his lap. Harry finally looked up and met his eyes and was shocked to see tears there. Harry turned his head to the side and reached up to wipe those tears away.

“Why are you crying?” He asked, Lucius stared at him in shock.

“Because I hurt you...” And Harry laughed. Lucius gasped, feeling very out of himself for a moment, knowing how much of his composure he had lost. But here was this gorgeous boy, laughing at his tears. Harry sat up, his legs unsteady as he knelt before Lucius. He sat on his knees and put his hands behind his back. His legs were parted and his eyes looked at Lucius with a smile. And that was when Lucius saw what he was getting at. Harry was still fully clothed but his pajama pants were loose. And it was very obvious he was enjoying himself. His cock stood at perfect attention and Lucius became aware of his own cock, straining against his bottoms. And in that moment he hated himself, hated his reaction more then anything else. But Harry didn’t care, Harry was lost in his own pleasure and crawled forward on his knees.

He pulled Lucius’ bottoms down and that perfect cock sprang out. It was thick and long and slightly reddish from its strain and Harry reached out without permission and stroked it. Lucius bucked his hips at the touch of those fingers. Harry grinned and met his eyes asking permission, and Lucius nodded. Harry leaned in and took him in his mouth. Harry had never done this before but the unskilled fumbling made it all the hotter for Lucius. And if anyone had ever had natural talent Potter did. He groaned and dug his fingers into Harry’s mess of hair, pulling hard as he tried to stop himself from thrusting down the back of Harry’s throat. But Harry did not agree with his restraint and took every opportunity to force him to buck his hips and thrust deep into the young mans mouth.

It only made Harry groan and pump him harder and he soon had to pull out before cumming down the back of Harry’s throat. A part of him said to do it, and another part said that Harry would enjoy it far more then Lucius felt like allowing. But he also wanted to please the boy. He wondered the best way to do that as Harry moaned looking up at him with those red spit slicked lips. He wanted to see that face cry out in climax again, just as he wanted to see screams of pain. He pulled Harry up to his feet and shoved him back onto the bed.

“Strip, boy.” Harry pulled his shirt over his head quickly, revealing that well tanned chest and those well muscled abs. He pulled his bottoms off while still lying on his back, lifting his hips to free them and revealing that unbelievably hard white cock. Lucius immediately knew he wanted to taste that cock, though he felt it would be demeaning to do it. He stared down at the beautiful young man and had the strangest vision. He felt like running a blade across that skin in long thin lines, he could imagine the hot slick blood, and the heat from the wounds. And the desperate gasps and pleas Harry would let out. Oh and when he was done...

“Stripes, like a tiger in the jungle.” He grinned to himself and traced his wand in the patterns he was seeing, it’s tip heating to sear Harry’s flesh with every pass. Now this was fun, small pain and beautiful skin. His thoughts were jumbled as he lay down on the bed. He lay on his side facing Harry, his head propped on an elbow as he stared down at those beautiful green eyes. Harry’s eyes lit up with pleasure at the stroking heat, though he seemed confused by the statement. Lucius just shook his head and continued. Wanting to both kiss Harry senseless and take him violently and painfully was confusing. Conflicting urges flew through his head, and he fought back most of them, allowing himself to be comforted by the look in Harry’s eyes and the noises he made as he arched his back, into the pain, and also, scooted closer to Lucius as though the soft skin of the older man’s chest gave him comfort just as the wand gave him pain.

It was at that moment that Lucius realized he would do anything for this boy, including give into his basest instincts. The instinct to maim, defile, and destroy. But another instinct also came into play, the instinct to protect. He knew Harry would let him do anything, up to and including killing him. He wouldn’t let Harry go that far. The boy was confused and misguided and he needed a helping hand, as well as a strong one. So Lucius pressed him onto his side and stroked his body with light fingers, his wand held loosely as he traced the fine hard lines of Harry’s muscles. He knew he would take Harry, fuck him in as many ways as one with such a twisted mind could contemplate. He knew by the time the sun rose Harry would be lying exhausted on his bed, sated, and bloodied. But for this moment, this one moment in time Lucius simply lay behind Harry, pressing his hard cock into the boys firm tan flesh. For this one moment, he simply allowed himself to feel what he desired and revel in this warm flesh beneath his hands.

Harry lay pressed back against Lucius and contemplated his own thoughts. He knew finally that he hadn't been diluding himself. He knew he enjoyed the feeling of pain, hot and wet, he knew it as he knew his own name. He had considered whether, in the actual moment, he would enjoy it as much as he had thought. He did, and more so. He reveled in the pain this beautiful man's hands could cause, but for this moment, he realized, he also enjoyed, more than a little, the warmth and tenderness radiating from Lucius' embrace, and the soft streaks of pleasure he got from his tender fingers. He eagerly anticipated the moment when Lucius' hands would become rough and forceful, but for now, this was excellent.


	4. From the Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still today...This is all I have so far...if you want more please give me feedback, tell me where you think it should go...

Draco lay in his bed and tried to pretend he didn’t know what was happening with his father and Harry. There were several options of course. He wondered which was most likely. Honestly to his own way of thinking the most likely would currently have Harry hanging in the basement being tortured by his father. But some how he knew that wasn’t the truth. He knew currently his father and Harry were probably curled up on a bed making love. He wasn’t sure what he felt. There was a certain disgust. Then jealousy, he didn’t really want Harry...well some of the time he could convince himself of that.

It wasn’t a strong feeling, he wasn’t in love with Harry. But he did have a bit of a crush on him. He was pretty sexy. And the main feeling here was that...IT WAS HIS FATHER! His mother was asleep in her room, or he hoped she was asleep. It wasn’t right. And Harry knew, he had told Harry that if he ever wanted more then friendship he could have it, but Harry had pulled the whole, thanks but I don’t like guys card. Draco had known earlier that afternoon when he saw Harry on his fathers lap that something was a bit off. And then he had caught Harry touching himself...it just wasn’t fair. Part of him wanted to go yell at them, to get them to stop. But then his mind also told him that sometimes people wanted what they wanted.

He had definitely felt things for people he shouldn’t have. He remembered in his fifth year when he started to really notice what he was attracted to. It started with dreams about Harry of all people, though he ignored them until after the war, when he and Harry began being friends. And he had told Harry the truth, he had let him know that he would like to pursue a physical relationship, or even more if Harry was interested, but he wasn’t. He wondered what Harry had seen in his father. Everyone had always said he was just like his father, he didn’t really know much of a difference between the two of them...only two things really. Age of course, and then there was that other thing. He tried to ignore it, but his father had trained him to be his successor since he was a little boy, and part of that had been in how to serve the Dark Lord. It had taken a few years really but he was only about thirteen when he really got the picture. He did some research after that and learned what it was. His father was a sadist.

That was why when he explained the way to torture victims for maximum pain he had always looked rather strained, and occasionally excited. It was as though he understood what he was and hated it. A self hating sadist, it seemed kind of odd though he could understand it in someone other then his father, his father never seemed to rely on pesky morals. And Harry, well Draco thought back over all of those year of fighting and losing and being injured and pushed around, and the way he kept going back to it again and again. Most people saw it as heroism but really now that Draco had this new perspective. A sadist has an antithesis, the masochist. Someone who thrives on pain...and should Harry want someone to hurt him, who better then the Senior Malfoy...perhaps that was even why he had initiated a friendship with Draco himself.

Draco had been a big tormentor of his and maybe Harry believed that Draco had enjoyed it as much as he had, but Draco hadn’t. He hurt Harry because he honestly believed he was better, in some part of him, that and the whole teasing the boy you like phenomenon. He realized he was rather hard thinking about Harry and allowed himself to stroke his erection. He fantasized about tying Harry up and torturing him but his erection started to flag after a few seconds so instead he thought of gentle touches and hot passion. He lay in bed and wanked as he dreamed of Harry, wishing he was lucky enough to be the one sharing his bed and not...his father.


	5. To the hilt

Lucius rubbed his hard cock against the crack of Harry's arse and the boy rubbed back against him. He was feeling rather on edge and knew he was going to regret this, but the idea of hearing the boy shout as he pierced him for the first time was to good. He took his wand and whispered the Lubricus spell. Harry moaned. Lucius sat his wand gently to the side and the in one motion flipped the boy to his belly and lined up his cock and thrust in.   
Harry screamed so loud he was sure that anyone in the mansion could hear, but that didn't stop Lucius. He threw a hand over Harry's mouth and pounded into him. He had done the Lubricus spell at full strength so the boy was plenty lubricated, he just wasn't relaxed, he wasn't liable to rip though. It was just going to hurt like seven hells.  
"Shhhh Harry, relax, or it will just hurt more. You are such a good boy, you feel so good. You were made for this, for taking my cock and being used. You want this don't you?" He whispered close to Harry's ear and the boy shivered but nodded thrusting back against him. Lucius took his hand from the boys mouth and reached around. Harry was hard as Advanced Arithmancy and Lucius stroked him in time with his hammering strokes. He wasn't going to be able to last long, not when Harry was shaking and there were tears in his eyes even as he moaned and panted. And Lucius changed his angle, hammering away at Harry's prostate as he sped his strokes. And then Harry came, screaming his name at the top of his voice and Lucius thrust as hard as he could. Leaving bruises where his pelvis hit, and he came as well. Deep inside the boy in long spurts that seemed to last forever before he collapsed against the boys back.  
Harry lay beneath Lucius. He hurt, everywhere, and he could feel the come cooling on his belly and his thighs and the burn of Lucius cock, which was still buried inside him. But he had came harder then he ever had before in his life. And he knew that no matter what, he would never turn down a chance in this mans bed again.   
"Thank you." He croaked, voice hoarse from screaming. Lucius nodded and slipped out of him, Harry felt the mans warm come leaking down his thighs.   
"Anytime Harry, and I mean that, any time." He lay next to Harry and kissed the back of his neck, he held the boy as they drifted into a post coital sleep.

 

Draco buried his head in his pillow and pretended he hadn't heard the boy he liked screaming his fathers name in passion. He pretended it was in pain. And he pretended he wasn't hard from picturing his father pounding Potter through the mattress. And...and he pretended there weren't tears on his face as he stroked himself off. Draco pretended a lot that night. Mostly that he didn't care. But even he knew that was a lie. So he cried as he came. And spent many nights doing the same in the future. Until he fell in love...but that is a different story.


End file.
